Path of a thief
by screech-wind
Summary: Esillah is a thief who has been caught. She is being black mailed to stay at the palace by a cute but annoying prince.
1. CAUGHT!

This is my new story so be easy K? NO flames or else. This is a threat. If you can't say anything nice **don't read it!!** K anyway here it is.

I pick up a crystal sphere up off the floor. Hmmm I think. What is this? I look deep into the shiny sphere. The sphere doesn't seem to catch my interest so I threw it into the nearest pile of gold. I immediately start to dig through the gold coins, gems and other priceless items. I must hurry. I have don't' enough time till the king, or queen arrives. Stealing from royal families is what I do.

I have never been caught and I never will be. Sometimes I get tired of this but I can't go back home. Why you ask? Well I did runaway after all. Plus they don't want me as a daughter anymore, not that they ever did.

They disowned me. Not that it bothers me. They are a bunch of low lives, which use children to do their deeds. They disgust me. They deserve to burn in hell.

I am totally different from them even if they are my parents... no were my parents.

They are thieves. I may be one too but I have no looks from them. My hair is black; their hair is red. My eyes are brown; their eyes are hazel. My skin is tanned their skin is white.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about them. I sigh with an emotion unknown to others and myself.

"AHEM!!!"

I swerve around to see who it was. I'm caught.

I glance at the window perhaps I could make an escape. No that wouldn't work this person knows my disguise they will search for me if I run.

I slowly stand up. I may be small but I have the speed of a cat. I could jump from the window even if it is four floors down.

" I suppose your looking for this?"

I can't see the person. But his voice sound smooth, young, and taunting.

I look around madly trying to find the person with the voice. Until he steps in to the light. It's the prince though I have never seen him I could tell by the cloths. He was wearing a purple cape (wow that is brave of him to wear such a feminine color) brave or foolish. He was also wearing black pants and a white shirt, which had a symbol on it.

But I couldn't make it out. He extends his hand and there is the staff I was looking for. It had green and black gems covering it with a gold point.

"Um... no, yes. I don't know"

Great come back. I could have kicked my self.

I took three steps up and I could see the person more clearly.

And let me tell you he was pretty easy on the eyes.

He was tall and broad with chestnut brown hair and startling blue eyes.

All of the sudden my heart did a flip-flop. I know what your thinking this is happening to fast. But hey I just said the guy was cute not that I in love with him or anything.

Anyway the prince whose name I haven't gotten yet leaned against the wall giving me an amused look.

I just stood there frozen. I pretty sure my blood froze in my veins but not because he was hot ... no but because he caught me. What was he going to do?

But then he smiled and well all those thoughts slipped my mind.

God this was the prince! WOW!

"How can you be a thief when you don't even know what you're looking for?"

He said again with the taunting voice.

OK he just got me pissed off. He and his British accent just got me pissed off.

Thankfully he can't see me I was wearing my hood and cape. It was suppose to camouflage but I guess in a white room I pretty much stick out. Damn.

"I happened to have forgotten for you have startled me with you voice (and British accent)"

I pulled my hood down even more. I couldn't risk it if he saw me. I am NOT going to appear on a wanted poster.

"HMPPH!!! Some thief. You could at least try making an excuse for your stealing. Show yourself"

His amused look turned in to a scowl.

"And why should I? So you could throw me into a dungeon?"

"Do you dare disobey me?"

"Yes I'm willing to take that chance"

"Take your hood off NOW!!!"

"If you wish PRINCE!!!"

(Trying to mock his accent)

I lifted my hand to my hood and wiped off my hood.

My short brown hair falls from the small hoop I kept it in.

I heard him gasp. HA. Take that.

I glare at him.

"A thief that is a girl?"

No duh.

"That is very unlikely. My father caught a lot of thieves but none of them are girls."

He seemed very surprised. He is a sexist.

"So your saying that us women are to weak to do as other thieves does. For your information PRINCE I am no weakling" I shout this right back at him.

He looked extremely surprised. And looked cute doing so.

He smiles "That's not what I meant. It's just over whelming that there is such thing as a girl thief. Although I've never encountered one"

"So your going to report me are?"

"Of course I will. I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." He said simply

I planted my feet on the floor ready to run.

"Well then see ya!!"

I ran toward the window and dived out. The wind played around with me blowing gusts of wind here and there. I finally got in control and landed gracefully on the ground (might I add also on my two feet)

I stood there trying to figure out what just happened.

Until I heard

"GUARDS!!!! GET HER!!"

Ok this got me running again. I ran toward the gates. I heard footsteps behind me I look back to see at least four guards chasing me. I kept running I saw there were two guards near the gates. Damn.

The gates were moving. Huh? What was wrong with this picture?

Finally I understood they were closing the big hefty gates.

I started to run faster and the guards started to push harder. Finally when I got to the gates it shut right in front of me. SHIT!

I tried to jump over but something pulled down on me. I looked down and there was one of the guards. He had grabbed and with one pull. I crumbled to the floor.

I looked up and saw four black figures. I scrambled to my feet.

But it was too late. Two of the guards got hold of my arms. And kept me there.

I struggled. I pulled my arms and kicked but... no good.

Then I saw a black figure coming our way.

It was the prince.

"That was not such a smart move"

"What would you know about smart?"

"You're a funny thief. I'll make you a deal you become a stable girl in my fathers palace and I won't report you. You will stay a stable girl until my father meeting is over then I'll come down to bring you up to help with a ball that will take place in the palace. My mother wants me to find a wife even though I'm still 16" he said slight shaking his head

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because if you don't take up this option I'll just have to report you"

Ok I'm beat. What was I going to do?

Sigh, "Fine I'll stay"

"I thought you would. What's your name"

"My name is.......... Non of your concern"

"Do you wish for me to tell my father that?"

UGHHHH

"Brat" I muttered

This just made him smile.

"My name is Esillah I am 15 years old, disowned and a thief. Well not technically I steal from the rich and give to the poor" I try to keep my head up but my cheeks are burning madly.

"Disowned??!!! 15??!! Wow, you are the youngest thief I have met"

"The Medflockers didn't need me anymore. Once I figured out they were using me I ran away. Anymore questions?"

"I'm sorry I didn't expect a thief's life to end up so dreadful"

"Yeah well now you know"

Silence

"I'll take you to the stables. Guards let her go"

I followed behind him. What did I just get myself into?

He leads me out of the front path and lead me back inside. I went through a hall that had a lot of family portraits and he led me down spirally stairs.

The prince and me enter the kitchen then go through a doorway at the back that leads to the stable. When is this going to end? While the prince talked to a stable boy I walked over to the closet stable with a horse.

Sigh, "Ill have to take care of you horses. But you won't see me for long. I'll run away again and one of you horses are coming with me"

The prince comes over to me and says

"By the way I'm Dan"

"

I


	2. The ball

Here is the 2nd chapter to path of a thief. Enjoy! But like shadows dance I might not update every weekend. But I will to update when I can. R and R

I brushed the horses. I let it's silk like hair run through my fingers. It's soft breath coming out in puffs of clouds because of the cold. Its name was Fallstar. You are the one I going to take.

The stale boys looked at me weird and acted weird around me, but that is probably because I'm the only stable GIRL there. But I won't be for long. Prince Dan comes by to see me once in awhile. Probably to see if I'm plotting anything against him.

Which I sort of am.

He should be coming anytime soon. So I can help with that stupid ball.

The door opens and there is a figure at the doorway.

There he is.

"Esillah you can come up now"

"Fine"

I left all the equipment for the horses behind and followed him to the palace.

"Why?"

He gave me a startled look.

"Why what?"

"Why did you let me stay?"

"Oh"

"Um"

"OK...fine I thought that with such misery in your life you would need some luck"

"Don't pity me"

"I'm not I'm merely helping you"

"I don't need your help"

"But you'll get it"

"(Brat)"

(Grin) courtesy of the PRINCE

"Oh and you may call me Dan"

"I prefer prince. But thank you"

"That wasn't a choice. Call me Dan"

"GRRR. Fine. DAN!"

"No but what if people think I'm being disrespectful"

"Don't"

"Whatever"

We headed to the ballroom. And it was HUGE!!!

"Esillah you will be here at the ball helping the servants with things"

"OK"

Suddenly a women servant went up to the prince.

"Prince!!! Lady Melody has arrived"

"Melody? Why is she here?"

"I don't know. But she wishes to speak with you"

"(Sigh) fine"

I seriously didn't know what was going on. Who was Melody?

"Jules you will help Esillah here to get to know this place. And she will be helping with the ball tonight"

"Aye my lord"

"You shall leave"

I followed Jules to the kitchen. Where there was a whole bunch of people working cooking etc... What was I going to do?

"Hello Esillah my name is Jules. So you will be a servant huh? "

I nodded

"I will show you around"

"Ok but I won't promise I'll know where everything is considering how big this place is"

"Oh don't worry dear. You will get use to it soon enough" she said with a laugh.

I looked at her she was pretty for someone her age she looked about 25.

She had long brown locks, she had gray eyes and pretty but simple features and was wearing a simple blue gown.

I liked her.

"You will start out by helping me around the palace until you can know this place and where everything is ok?"

"Sure"

"Ok then we will first start out with helping the Queen with her gown and such"

"OK!"

This kind of sounded like fun.

I followed Jules up stairs and into this room. Inside was the queen she was waiting.

"Oh Jules you're here!! Thank goodness! I need a bit of help"

"Aye my lady"

"Oh and who is this?"

"This is a new servant her name is Esillah"

"Esillah. What a pretty name. Come here"

I was kind of confused.

I walked up to the queen. She seemed kind.

"Your such a pretty girl. Where are you from?"

"The east" I lied

"I have been there before. It's a beautiful place"

I nodded.

"OK you 2 have to help me get ready for the ball. Hopefully my son will find a lady today at the ball"

I snickered but no one saw.

"Jules fetch me the paints. Esillah you can start by helping me choose what I shall wear?"

"Ok"

I got a closer look at her. She was beautiful. She had golden locks loosely curling down her shoulders. And features people would kill for. Well not me since I don't give shit about my looks. But she was rather elegant.

She opened her closet door and there were hundreds of gowns. From what I heard the ball was going to start in 2 hours.

"Well?"

"Wow"

She took out a blue one. Then pushed it aside. Then she took out a red one but no good.

After about 50 gowns we finally decided on one. It was an elegant silver one with a bluish tint to it. 1 hour had past.

She put it on and she looked beautiful. When she walked in it, it looked as if she was floating. It was perfect.

Then Jules came in with the paints. And help the Queen with the make up.

Jules told me I could go. So I left the room. I had an hour to kill.

I went to one of the balconies. The wind was picking up and the sun was just setting.

OK now how am I going to escape? I already choose that I would stay for about 2 weeks.

And when am I going to make my escape. I could make my escape at mid night. Nobody will see me then. But how am I going to do it?

All of the sudden I heard voices. They were coming from behind me. It was Dan and some girl I didn't recognize. They didn't seem to see me. So I stepped to the right. So I wouldn't be in either one of there vision of sight.

"Dan what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you so quiet today?"

"No reason. I'm just thinking about some one"

"And who might that someone be"

"No one you know"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because that person just arrived recently and if you were to know her you would be wanted"

"So it's a her?"

"Huh?"

"(Sigh) Forget it the balls about to start. Lets run along"

I headed down as soon as they were gone. I had to help with the ball as well.

I suddenly looked down at what I was wearing. I was still wearing the black clothing from before. Why haven't anyone asked about it yet?

I headed down stairs to the ballroom. There was no one there yet. But people still were cleaning and so on. The food was set and the place was clean and shining. The chandelier twinkled and ringed softly as the wind from an open window set pass. I went to the kitchen. I took my first step in and this woman shoved a bowl of punch at me and went back in. I guess I'm supposed to put this on the table.

I helped around the kitchen for about 30 min. Then the people started to come in.

By the time I stepped in to the ball room the room was full of people.

I walked around no body seemed to notice me since I'm so small. Then I spotted Dan surrounded by these girls. Who were fluttering their lashes and giggling as they were talking to Dan. And Dan was smiling and laughing though by the sound of his voice I could tell he was faking his joy.

Then Dan saw me and threw me pleading looks.

HA ahahahahaha! He was stuck.


	3. Riding in the rain

This is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

I would help him but this is too funny. I stepped up to them.

" Stuck prince?"

He glared at me.

The princesses scowled at me.

" Prince Dan why on earth are you talking to this… this peasant"

They said and looked at me like they smelled something bad, which was probably there over use of perfume.

I smiled sweetly and said

" Because he tired of talking to daddy's little princess"

They glared at me. Though Dan looked like he wanted to laugh but thought better of it.

The queen came up to Dan and the girls.

" Hello girls having fun?"

" Yes queen Emerald," They all chanted.

UGHHH. They are disgustingly sweet. Probably trying to suck up to her. Hoping with their little sugar filled hearts that she would arrange a marriage with one of them to her son.

It nauseated me.

I put on an annoyed look.

I went upstairs to the balcony. I had to think. Maybe I should stay one week. No that's too brief. The ball was going to end at 9:00pm

I went to the stables perhaps riding a little would clear my mind. The weather was hazy it looked like it was going to rain, my favorite kind of weather.

I saddled up on to Fallstar. And rode off I went in to the forest. There was path so I couldn't get lost unless I rode off the path, which of course I'll do. I hated laws. I broke as many rules as I could if I can help it.

I rode in only 2 weeks we will be off. And back to my old life. Fallstar would be with me. I petted his coat of hair.

Sigh

But where would I go once I leave. I guess it doesn't matter as long as it's away from here. I started to hear voices. They were whispers so I couldn't here that well.

But then I heard a scream. And Fallstar started to run toward the noise.

We got to a clearing. And I saw 2 bandits or that's what they looked like. There were 2 women on the ground and they looked like they had gone through a lot of torture. And the 2 men held daggers over them ready to strike. This gave me a sudden flash back.

No I won't let it. I jumped off Fallstar.

I sprang forward punched one of the guys out. The other guy caught my foot when I let out a kick. But I twisted my body lifted my other foot and kicked. The guy got a bloody nose. I grabbed the arms of the 2 women and ran as fast as I could I grabbed Fallstar's reins and jumped on to him dragging the 2 women on to him as well.

The 2 men ran after us but they couldn't catch up since we were on a horse. I heard them curse and swear. Not that I gave a rats ass what they said.

I kept riding and eventually we stopped. I jumped off Fallstar and helped the other 2 women off the horse all well.

" Thank you so much"

" Yes thank you"

" It's no problem"

" What was happening?"

" They kidnapped us, tried rape and kill us."

" I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you didn't show up"

" Oh don't worry they won't come near us"

" Our names are Megan and Lauren"

" It's nice to meet both of you"

All of the sudden I heard rustling in the bushes. I drew my sword and headed toward the noise.

Dan came running in.

" Esillah what just happened?"

" I saw you fighting 2 men and then you ran off"

" Were you following me?"

" Of course. Knowing you, you're going to try and cause as much trouble possible"

Glare

" This is Megan and Lauren"

" Nice to meet you two"

They bowed

Pffttt.

" Do you two have any where to go?"

" No a group of bandits killed our families and kidnapped us"

" I'm sorry to hear that. You two can work in the palace. TIM!!!"

Who the hell was Tim?  
Then it came to me probably his servant.

A boy about 5 feet 4 ran up Dan.

He had blond hair and green eyes. Not bad.

" Tim escort these ladies to the castle."

" Yes sir"

Then they were gone leaving us alone. GRR

" I can take care of my self"

" That I already know, but I don't want any trouble because of you"

Oh Gawd.

Can't he just leave me alone??

I heard him talk again.

" Well I brought my horse and I sure as hell don't want to get back to the castle. Lets ride"

I nodded.

I had tons of questions.

We both saddled up on our horses.

I could tell by the sky that it was about to rain. I absolutely love rain it's so perfect. Nothing could stop it or start it. It's just so spontaneous.

Light as a feather the drops started to fall. We rode along.

" So Esillah what were you exactly doing here, in the forest?"

He was grinning. Damn him.

" Shush. I'm trying to enjoy the rain"

" Enjoy rain? You are about as odd as my mother"

" What ever"

Drop by drop the water splashed down on my face sliding down my face and on to Fallstar's furry coat. Sigh.

I started to talk.

" So prince were you following me all along or did it just happen?" This time I was smirking.

He blushed a little. HA!

" No I just saw you running toward the doors and I knew there was trouble"

His blush turned into a smirk while my smirk turned into a glare.

Damn him.

Pitter-patter pitter-patter. I was soaked but I didn't care.


End file.
